Finer Feelings (song)
|recorded = 1990-1991; London, England |format = |genre = |length = 3:55 |label = PWL |writer = |producer = |last_single = |this_single = |next_single = |last_song = "Too Much of a Good Thing" (2) |this_song = "Finer Feelings" (4) |next_song = "If You Were with Me Now" (5) |musicvideo = Kylie Minogue - Finer Feelings }} "Finer Feelings" is a song by Kylie Minogue from her fourth studio album, Let's Get to It (1991). It was released as the fourth and final single from the album on April 13, 1992; the song was remixed by Brothers in Rhythm (whom Kylie would continue collaborating with throughout the 1990s, and continued with Steve Anderson into the present), and narrowly missed out on the top ten, peaking at number eleven on the UK charts. In Australia, "Finer Feelings" became her lowest-charting single at that point, reaching number sixty on its debut in the ARIA top 100 singles chart for the week ending 5 July 1992. Other than a re-release of "Better the Devil You Know" in 1998, "Finer Feelings" remained Kylie's only single to miss the top 50 in Australia until her 2010 single "Get Outta My Way", which peaked at number sixty-nine. "Finer Feelings" remains a fan favourite and Kylie has performed excerpts of the song during her KylieFever2002 and Showgirl Homecoming tours, although it was not included on her recent hits compilation, Ultimate Kylie. The B-side "Closer" is different from the song of the same title that would appear on her 2010 album Aphrodite. The song was re-recorded in 2011 and posted onto Kylie's official YouTube channel on 25 January 2012. It is featured on The Abbey Road Sessions. Background and release "Finer Feelings" was actually planned as the follow-up single to "Word Is Out", but was held back in favourof "If You Were with Me Now", which was released due to the poor reception of "Word Is Out"; "Finer Feelings" was finally released as the fourth and final single from Let's Get to It in April 1992. Critical reception AXS listed the track as one of her five most underrated songs. Writing for Digital Spy, Nick Levine called the song a "hidden gem" and stated: "At least five tunes are in contention, 'Finer Feelings' sneaks it for showing that Kylie could be sexier and more sophisticated than ever before without skimping on the chorus." "Closer", the B-side of the single, also received a positive review from Australian LGBTQIA website Samesame.com.au Music video The music video was once again directed by Dave Hogan ("What Do I Have to Do", "Shocked") and shot entirely in Paris with a 1930s/40s feel. Formats and track listings These are the formats and track listings of major single releases of "Finer Feelings". CD single #"Finer Feelings" (Brothers in Rhythm 7" mix) – 3:47 #"Finer Feelings" (Brothers in Rhythm 12" mix) – 6:47 #"Finer Feelings" (original mix/album version) – 3:55 #"Closer" (The Pleasure Mix) Cassette single #"Finer Feelings" (Brothers in Rhythm 7" mix) – 3:47 #"Closer" (edit) 7-inch single #"Finer Feelings" (Brothers in Rhythm 7" mix) – 3:47 #"Closer" (edit) 12-inch single #"Finer Feelings" (Brothers in Rhythm 12" mix) – 6:47 #"Closer" (The Pleasure Mix) Live performances Kylie first performed "Finer Feelings" during the Let's Get to It Tour in 1991, where it was included in the second section of the show. It was then included in the set list for KylieFever2002, where it was included in The Crying Game medley, performed as a snippet between "Put Yourself in My Place" and "Dangerous Game". It was then used as a dance interlude in the Homecoming tour in the Samsara section of the show. The Abbey Road version was performed during Kylie's concert at BBC Proms in the Park in 2012, along with other songs from The Abbey Road Sessions. Charts Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Let's Get to It Category:Let's Get to It singles Category:PWL Category:1992 Category:Songs Category:1991